


云梦

by RoughSoup



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 10:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoughSoup/pseuds/RoughSoup
Relationships: 赵磊/焉栩嘉
Kudos: 30





	云梦

赵磊无疑是漂亮的。焉栩嘉这样想著，又发觉自己的判断未必客观。

怎么说呢，这人贯穿了自己少年时代的自始至终，他对赵磊哪怕鼻翼两侧细小汗毛的长度、启唇吟唱时嘴角勾起的角度都了如指掌。如果有一门名叫赵磊的考试，他一定能拿满分。太过熟悉，以至于他因过分瘦削而凹陷的脸颊都理所当然起来，好像人就该这样瘦。可同等程度尖窄的下巴若放别人身上，焉栩嘉定要毒舌一番：“打打玻尿酸吧！能戳死人了。”焉栩嘉是双标的，这他承认。

他还没变声时就遇到了他，然后他们互相陪伴著走过了四个冬夏春秋，他的世界观价值观在这期间形成，同时形成的，还有对赵磊无法定义的依恋。他们几乎24小时黏在一起，哥哥们戏谑说他怕不是长在了赵磊身上，而赵磊如一汪被他拨出涟漪的春水，温柔地绕著他指尖回应。

他张开双臂，赵磊便笑著投进他怀裡。他摘下单边耳机，赵磊便自然接过戴在自己耳朵上。他在拍摄间隙贴著他小声问，陪我去上厕所嘛？万年优等生赵磊张望一周，抓起他的手就往影棚外跑，他俩跑得呼哧带喘，停在卫生间门口，腰弯下来手撑著膝盖，有种私奔得逞的快乐。

或许可以说，赵磊构成了焉栩嘉审美的标准，可又不仅仅是外表的漂亮，还有内在的一切人格魅力。他的第一首吉他弹唱是赵磊教的，第一套半吊子咏春自然也是师承赵磊，第一句方言是成都话，赵磊说，那句话的意思是“勇往直前，大步流星”。于是他在自己意识到之前，已经描著赵磊的样子，开始了男孩向男人的过渡。

那赵磊必然是漂亮的，不然被否决的可不只是他焉栩嘉的眼光，还有懵懂冲动的青春期，甚至是如今十七岁的他自己。况且——

焉栩嘉又翻了个身，况且，赵磊要是不漂亮的话，哪会有这麽多野男人围著他，变著法子哄他开心。

封闭训练太累了，他辗转反侧难眠，脑子裡乱七八糟的一团，直到此刻才恍惚想起自己最初是因为什麽而失眠。他在生闷气。

焉栩嘉用腿蹬著被子，缝隙裡钻进来几缕冷风，扎得他大腿起了鸡皮疙瘩。他探手下去摸那片皮肤，顺手揉了一把胯间，一点不知是委屈还是倨傲的情绪涌上来。

他第一次手淫，也是赵磊教的呢。

确切地讲，那并不是他第一次撸管，毕竟男孩在这方面总是无师自通。他每每手掌握著包皮套弄，不讲任何技巧，根本就是模拟毫无感情的活塞运动。好在十几岁的阈值并不高，几分钟他也就射出来了，抽了赵磊的消毒湿巾擦手，再揉成一团冲进马桶裡。

直至某日暴雨袭城，行程取消，焉栩嘉在电闪雷鸣中醒来，隔壁床上没有人。大概是天色太阴暗，他没由来地情绪低落，跑下床去把窗帘拉开，可外面哪有阳光。沉甸甸压在头顶的乌云几乎令他窒息，他后退两步，侧头看赵磊床上乳白色的蚕丝被，这才夺回几分安心。

云不就该是这样的吗？他一面想，一面鬼使神差地走过去，再直挺挺倒进那柔软丰盈、带著赵磊味道的云裡。

他的云。

他脸埋进被褥狠狠地嗅，赵磊最近迷上了一款气味特殊的香氛，他满鼻子玉米松果的油脂香，那味道催眠得匪夷所思。

于是赵磊洗了澡出来，看到的就是焉栩嘉趴在自己床上酣睡的模样。他刚吹了头髮，髮根还有些湿润，可男孩不设防的睡颜令他头皮发麻，燥热地冒起烟来。他蹑手蹑脚爬上床，抽了被子盖在两人身上，从后面拥著男孩，粗重的呼吸喷在他后颈。男孩打著抖，将自己缩得更小，紧紧依偎在他怀裡。

他的男孩。

他们莫名其妙地睡了回笼觉。

后来焉栩嘉是被热醒的，他胸口泌了一整片汗，身后是赵磊跳动的脉搏。意识到这件事后他耳根红了个透，心跳砰，砰，砰地轰响，撞得他五脏六腑都错位起来，然后在错位的器官间，他再熟悉不过的热流从天灵盖一泻千里，奔涌著冲向下腹。他硬了。

“唔……”他洩出一声难耐的呻吟，又慌张地捂住嘴。

一只手缓缓伸进睡裤，隔著内裤抚摸他蓬勃的阴茎。赵磊动听的声音如塞壬在歌唱，“醒了。”这是个陈述句。

焉栩嘉僵硬著下半身不敢动，含糊地支吾了一声。

赵磊手指勾著他内裤边缘扒到大腿根，肉贴著肉握住发烫的性器，他指尖有发硬的琴茧，此时正打著圈揉搓马眼，虎口精薄的边缘还恶劣地摩擦那圈冠状沟。焉栩嘉的神经突突弹跳，又痛又酸的同时是他几乎无法承受的性快感。

“我帮你，嘉嘉。”赵磊咬著他的耳垂，舌尖沿著耳朵眼细细地舔，像一条蛇要钻进去。

焉栩嘉没有拒绝，他甚至在赵磊怀裡哆嗦著射精时，迷迷糊糊地想，反正若一定要他跟谁做爱，那个人只能是赵磊。或许那天永远都不会到来，或许那天就是现在。

高潮后他又发起困来，把头掩进被子裡想继续睡，被赵磊笑著拉起来，“去洗澡，臭了。”

焉栩嘉嘟著嘴撒娇，试图蒙混过关，“不臭，香的。”

赵磊毫无预警地亲上了他还撅著的嘴唇，蜻蜓点水一样，然后分开两毫米的距离，狭呢道，“我尝尝香不香。”

焉栩嘉怔在原地，大脑失了灵，他突然顷身向前，反客为主地吻住了赵磊，舌头在他口腔裡横衝直撞，那湿热绵软的触感让他再度勃起，将睡裤撑起一个小小的帐篷。

他们曾心血来潮想看日出，隔天背了帐篷上山，扎好营夜已深了。山上没装电灯，但漫天碎星璀璨，照得大地好亮好亮，两个城市长大的男孩痴迷地坐在帐篷裡，仰著头看了大半夜的星空。雪裙被风吹动，他们有一搭没一搭地说著小话，浑然忘记了登山露营的初衷，在太阳跃出地平线时沉沉睡去。

男孩被他的云包裹住了。

打从焉栩嘉翻第一个身儿起，赵磊就醒了，也不完全怪焉栩嘉，他其实已经很久没睡个好觉了。赛程过半压力着实很大，睡梦里也不安生，焉栩嘉夜夜抹着眼泪跑进梦里，额头抵在他背上猫似地蹭，也不说话，光抽鼻子。他清醒时累得半死，睡着了还得在梦里哄孩子，拽了纸巾反手递给他，早晨起来半张脸连着脖子锁骨都是麻的。

只是今天焉栩嘉像也是醒着。

赵磊在黑暗中睁开眼，凝视头顶上方的床板，夜很静，焉栩嘉压抑的喘息透过床板缝隙传下来。他有些意外，索性撑着上半身坐起来，竖起耳朵仔细听，那点旖旎淫靡的水声是什么动静着实不难猜。

他太熟悉了。

他知道焉栩嘉情动时眼底会起雾，咬着嘴唇不愿出声好像自己在欺负他，他知道焉栩嘉那根尺寸傲人的性器完全勃起时会青筋盘结，在他掌心里突突突地跳，他知道焉栩嘉很笨，手活差得令人发指，他不愿服输非要帮赵磊撸管，结果没有一次打出飞机。

赵磊无奈地笑了下，他翻身下床，小心翼翼爬到焉栩嘉床脚。“嘉嘉……”他用气声唤他，却还是吓到了他。

焉栩嘉像条冻鱼似地反弓着背弹起来，眼看张嘴就要大喊，赵磊赶忙翻身上去压住他，四根手指捂住他的嘴，仔仔细细地哄，“嘘嘘，不怕不怕，是我。”

焉栩嘉瞪大了眼，性幻想对象突然出现的冲击力太强，他吓得一下子软了，下体未宣泄的欲望倒流，蛰得他直绞大腿。

赵磊抱他调整姿势，让他枕着自己胳膊侧躺，手掌安抚地摩挲过臂膀，腰肢，胯部，再向前游动，温和地包裹住那偃旗息鼓的小家伙，“我帮你，嘉嘉。”他这样说。

事实上焉栩嘉还惊魂未定，并且意识中小得可怜的一角提醒他自己在生赵磊的气，可这些都不顶用，更多的部分几乎是欢呼着向赵磊投降。他沉溺在赵磊的怀抱里，被他熟练的套弄诱入浪潮。

他很快又硬起来，舒服得脊背痉挛，脚趾头耐不住地蜷缩着向后蹬，赵磊便用大腿夹住他，不许他再乱动。也怕他强忍呻吟难受，便把被他枕着的那只手向内弯折，凑到他嘴边让他含着。焉栩嘉滑腻的舌头勾着他的手指，间歇溢出两声粗喘。

高潮来得猝不及防，也不知是因为今晚他特别想要赵磊，还是这宿舍环境太过刺激。他在被窝里溺水般濒死，被自己的口水呛得喘不上气，手指紧紧抓着赵磊，指甲掐进他的肉里。

赵磊亲吻他的耳垂，“嘉嘉好棒，”低语着抚慰他，“没事了没事了，我在呢，我陪着你呢。”

射精后整个身体都像没有重量，悬浮在空中，但脑袋和四肢却很重，坠坠地直往下落。焉栩嘉半吊在虚幻的云雾中，唯独接触到的实体是背后的赵磊。赵磊明明也是云，怎么就那么真实，让他那么快乐。

——因为那是我的云。

焉栩嘉忽然得意起来，那是我的云。他眼睛都睁不开了，却还看得到云被朝阳镶了金边，黄橙橙的一大朵，离他好近，好近。他半梦半醒，嗫嚅着，“你是我的，我的云。”

赵磊像是也困极，呼吸绵长舒缓，停了很久才闷声回应，“嗯。”

——你也是我的，我的男孩。

劲瘦有力的两条胳膊环绕着焉栩嘉，如撑起帐篷的铝杆支架，帐篷很小，小到他们肌肤相亲还嫌不够，伸出手便触碰到对方心脏；帐篷很大，大到能释放他们蛰伏一千多个日夜的心潮澎湃，爱意汹涌。

月牙儿歇在花树上，朦胧几束象牙白交织成网，这或许是个太温柔又太脆弱的梦，因而谁都不忍心打扰。他们一夜好眠。


End file.
